Love with Hate
by HyperImaginations74
Summary: Bel vowed to kill her the next time he sees her... but he can't because she's the Varia's External Advisor ? will their new External advisor drop dead from the cold hearted assassins or will she make them change their views and make them open up? BelXOc RATED T FOR LOUD MOUTHED ASSASSINS.
1. The chances WERE one in hundred

**YAY!MY SECOND FIC! =v=...**

**Anyways, i just had a dream about an OC and bel and i was like aksnkdnksnd! NEED TO MAKE A FREKING FIC!**

**Aanyways, here's chapter 1 :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The chances WERE one in hundred. **_

Bel was hiding in the backyard, he was busy preparing to prank his twin brother. It was revenge for putting poison in his orange juice. He wasn't happy that the prince was out cold for a week, what's worse is that he had to take those disgusting medicines. He thought about the thrill when he gets to see his twin's face petrified as he would stuck a knife on his back. "Ushishishi This will be good." He chuckled evilly. As he waited for several minutes he fell asleep, but a hiss woke him up.

"Hey gay guy! Wake up!" he heard a girl's voice calling him, it was high pitched yet so little…and annoying. He opened his eyes, although he knew no one could see it because of his bangs. He saw as he faced up a girl about his age with curly brown caramel hair and big round scarlet red eyes, she was hanging above the fence of their mansion's backyard. "You know gay guy's who wear tiara's doesn't really bring out the feminine side of you." She said with a proud ass grin. He was pissed with this stupid ass girl who called his crown a tiara, and she called her gay?! Girl or not he's going to murder her. He stood up and brought the knives that were intended to prank his brother and stabbed her arm, she cried in pain while tears were flowing down her eyes. "OUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! IT HURTS!" She sobbed trying to get a grip.

He put on a big Cheshire smile on his face and laughed. "Ushishishi That's for calling me gay and calling my crown a tiara you bitch." He said to her.

She glared at the blonde gay prince, letting out her anger she thrashed around and the prince just stood in amusement. "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! IT HURTS!" For just a little girl, she had a loud mouth. Realizing while the stupid ass girl was saying shit, he remembered what he was supposed to do. He realized that he had lost his chance in pranking his shit twin brother.

He snapped, "Ushishi You bitch. The prince is not happy with what you caused." His smile grew wider making it a sadistic smile. "You shall pay with amounts of entertaining torture." He reached in his back pocket to get a knife but all he felt were the cloth of his pants, he looked back and saw the knives he had prepared were on the ground. Quickly he got one and was about to throw it to the girl, till he saw no one already. "Ushishi Looks like she escaped from a very gory death, I will surely kill her the next time I see her." He mumbled to himself as he started walking back to the mansion.

"Shishishi looks like you had fun twin gay prince." It was his twin Rasiel. Bel backed up and tried to find the knives that was supposed to be in his back pocket, but thinking back, the knives were still on the ground. But he was too late, his brother jumped on his back and stabbed him with a fork on his stomach. His brother laughed maniacally as he was starting to lose consciousness. _"fuck."_

* * *

He woke up sweating from the weird dream he had, and his blonde hair was all messed up looking at himself in the mirror. He hated that he had a dream about his brother, even think of him made him pissed. It was a good thing that he had already buried him alive and leaves him rotting in the ground! "Ushishi The true prince always wins." What he couldn't leave off his mind was that stupid ass girl who made all that happen, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have that scar where his dead twin stabbed him. He washed and brushed his teeth ten times as usual, he wanted his teeth pearl white as he smiles at his dying weak targets. He puts on a fresh violet and black striped shirt, black leather pants, the varia uniforms coat and black combat boots. He stood in front of the mirror and combed his hair downwards making the bags go down and cover his eyes, After a few minutes of hairstyling, it was his favorite part in his morning ritual; putting on his crown. "Ushishi time for the prince's coronation!" He whispered loudly bringing his crown up and slowly putting it on his head. "Ushishi Perfection." He bloated.

He was up, fresh and ready to kill some weaklings today, but that all went away when their long haired shit captain made an announcement. "VRAAAI! STOP TALKING AND LISTEN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSES!" The loud-mouthed captain shouted to the varia members. "We have a mission today!" He said loudly, the Varia shouted in delight knowing that they get to kill some petty humans. "We're going to visit the CEDEF!" Then there was awkward silence. Suddenly A glass filled with wine hit the captains head, knowing those actions; it was their Boss, Sitting down on his king chair with a straight face and an icy cold glare. The captain spread hateful aura around "VRAII! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU SHIT BOSS?!" Instead of throwing a glass, Xanxus threw the Bottle of wine this time. But the captain managed to dodge it by an inch away! "VRAII! YOU-" another vulgar sentence was surely coming.

"Shut up." Xanxus cut him off, then Squalo immediately stood silent.

"Squ-kun~ Why are we going there? That's no fun at all!" Lussuria complained.

Then another complaint followed. "Muu. I'm not going to pay for anyone's bus fee and entrance fee."

"If the boss is going then I will go too!" Levi said proudly.

"Ushishishi I won't go if I don't get to kill anybody." Bel said bluntly.

"VOII! SHUT UP! WE ALL NEED TO GO! NOW STOP COMPLAINING AND GET THE FUCKING CAR READY!" Squalo furiously shouted at the complaining members. They mumbled and swore to themselves and got ready to go. For Bel, he was disappointed, for he couldn't kill a single person in that place, he would go to mafia prison if that happened. He waited outside of the mansion, he was always the first one to be ready. After a few minutes Everyone was gathered except for their boss, "VOII! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT DAMN BOSS?!" He complained.

"Ushishi Maybe he ran away scared." A rock went flying towards Bel but he dodged it. "Oya?" After the rock came a low ranking varia member coming out of Xanxus' Room. He fell to the floor with a thud and he was beat to a pulp.

"B-Boss said… He won't come with you…" He said while panting heavily.

"VOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE FUCK WON'T HE COME WITH US?!" Squalo's loud voice made him cower in fear.

"H-HE S-SAID HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO UNLESS HE ATE IMPORTED LAMB CHOPS! I-I'm SORRY CAPTAIN!" He was alarmed and his arms were in a blocking position.

"WHAT?! WE HAD LAMB CHOPS RIGHT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU USE THAT?!" Then another low ranking member was sent out flying out of Xanxus' Window.

Like the other man, he was also beaten to a pulp "B-but he wanted it spicy with Chili… We ran out of that yesterday…."

"….VRAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Squalo's shout made everyone cover their ears and made the two beaten men back up and shake in fear. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE IF HE'S COMING OR NOT! WE'RE GOING DAMN IT!" He told the Varia member and they just sighed and went in the car, after the members got in the car he faced the two weak members. "VOII! MAKE SURE YOU GET WHAT THAT SCUM BOSS NEEDS! AND TELL HIM HE'S A SPOILED LAZY ASS SCUM!" The beaten up members scurried away with a petrified expression.

Along the way, it was silent. Until their car passed by a boutique shop then Lussuria started ranting on the cut prices. "VRAAAAI! LUSSURIA! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAR!" his hair was literally all over the place from stress.

"No! It's too rare to skip this squ-chan!" He skipped towards the shop and started to look like a girl who just had her fairy tale come true, in the process of waiting everyone decided to get out of the car and take a Lunch break. People made way to let the men in black through, it was like it was obvious that they were top class assassins. Levi stayed in the car, Mammon went to the bank, Squalo went to a beauty product store to look for quality shampoo, and Bel went to the convenience store to buy a magazine to read.

The blonde prince found a convenience store nearby where they parked, he went in and finally found two of his favorite Magazine; Japan hot babes and men's hair and clothes mags. He also found an interesting manga called "blood and gore". He went straight to the exit making the manager of the store call out to him. "HEY! You need to pay for that!" Bel threw his knife next to his face making a scratch on the manger named "frank". The man ran to the back door of the store screaming and Bel Just Laughed, unfortunately, no one was in the store to see The Prince's shining moment.

"Ushishi The peasants are not worthy enough to even see me." He concluded. He faced back to the exits direction and what he saw was a familiar face of a woman across the street walking with a bag of bread; she had curly brown caramel hair and had scarlet red eyes, her skin was pale and her cheeks were rose pink; she was wearing a white dress that made her look like a child. This caught the blonde's attention to why she looked annoyingly familiar, but lost sight of him after a truck passed by, she was gone. He ran out to check if she could still be spotted but she was no longer on the streets.

He was definitely sure that was the bitch that made him suffer another scar from his bastard twin. If he just reacted quickly, he would've killed her in sight. "Ushishi it looks like the prince has another peasant to murder." He grinned and mumbled to himself. He would see her again since it was the first time he saw her in many years, and he knew what town she was living in since he spotted a car key in her hand as she walked by.

He went back to the car and saw the Varia complete, Lussuria was in total dreamland while putting his shopping bags in the trunk and Mammon was sulking in how much money he spent. The Varia was on the road once again, there was only 10 minutes more until they reach the CEDEF headquarters. Bel couldn't stop thinking about the woman, he had the urge to find her and hunt her down. He never fails to kill a target, mostly when he swore to himself he would meet that person again then kill them.

The car was put to stop making him snap back to reality, the Varia members went out the car and a woman with light brown hair and her glasses reflected her purple eyes. "I believe you are the Varia." She stated and made way "This way please." She said with a straight face. The people in the headquarters where all staring at them as they walked towards a room that had a sign "Vongola's External Advisor" They went in and saw the bastard that they all just loved!

"HEY THERE!" he said while having a big grin on his face. He was sitting on his table while crossing his legs. "It's been a while!"

Squalo was the one to snap first "VRAAAI! Cut the crap! Why the hell did you call us her Iemitsu?!" he pointed his sword to Iemitsu and his loud voice made oregano point a gun to his direction while Bel pointed a knife back to her.

"Oyoy! Everyone calm down!" Iemitsu put his hands up while waving it back and forth. "I just came to give you good news."

Good news? Everyone thought? What kind of "good news" could the CEDEF give?! Everyone was silent ecpet for Lussuria who was in a good mood from all the shopping. "Oh~! Do tell!" he cheered.

Iemitsu's grin went wider "YOU HAVE YOUR VERY OWN VARIA EXTERNAL ADVISOR!" he punched the air like a douchebag.

There was nothing but silence and awkward in the air then everyone shouted in unison "WHAT?!"

He snapped and Lussuria was the one holding him back "VROOOI! WHAT THE FUCK?! WE DON'T NEED A FUCKING EXTERNAL ADVISOR!" he shouted while trying to get free of Lussuria's grip. Everyone was on alert and the other members of the CEDEF came crashing in the room surrounding their boss for defense.

"It wasn't on my terms Squalo. It was a direct order from the Ninth." He walked behind his table opening his drawer and brought out a letter. "The words I will say were from directly from the Ninth." He looked at the Varia who seems to have calmed down but was astonished. "He stated: I know it has been a while since the ring conflict has ended, but if ever this situation is to be done by the Varia, their External Advisor will guide them, for it is a external advisors job to do so. Not only that but I want the Varia to have someone who has the will to smile in front of them. Sincerely yours, Timoteo; Vongola Nono."

As usual, his words were always so corny yet meaningful. The Varia can't turn this down since it was an order from the Ninth, and they vowed not to harm the Vongola and their alliances. Not to mention that their External advisor will be one unlucky ass who would have a high probability of dying. And who the hell would have the guts to be their External Advisor?! In Bel's thought, _"Ushishi looks like I have a new target dummy~" _ his lowered the volume of his chuckle so that no one would hear him. Lussuria went to the front trying to get a good look at Basil, but basil was disgusted by this and backed up. "I prithee. Do not touch me, for I will have to put thee in a cell for order."

"Che. So Stingy!" Lussuria pouted.

Bel wondered who would be their external advisor and decided to cut Lussuria's acts "Ushishi May we know who this is?" he asked while having a Cheshire smile on his face.

"About that… SAYUKI! Come in here please! He shouted towards the door.

In about a second the door made a click and it creaked slowly revealing a girl with curly brown caramel hair and had scarlet red eyes. Bel immediately jumped as she saw her. "Boss?" She went in and salute "Meet Minato Sayuki. Your New External advisor."

Looking around her surrounding she finds a man who looks like a woman with white long hair; _"How the hell is his hair so shiny?!" _

A creepy looking man with a weird spiky hairstyle with a pointy mustache; _"….no…just….no"  
_A man who is clearly a homosexual that had sunglasses on and has a punky mohawk hair; _"Oh great… Another homo that can bitchify me…"  
_A flying baby whose eyes I cannot see; _"OH SHIT! HOW DARE THEY CORRUPT SUCH A YOUNG MIND!... wait…. Arcobaleno…."  
_And a blonde guy who had a creepy smile with a tiara on his head… _"Oh shit."_

_My life was too short. _She said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: okay so chapter 1 is messed up? Review please? **


	2. Meet my New boss Kansas

**HEY GUYS~ -w- I updated! **

**And short mentions:**

**i updated cause of Purple Clover 17, Here ya go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR! I only Own Minato Sayuki =A=  
**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**_chapter 2_**

**_Meet my new boss Kansas._**

**-SAYUKI'S POV-**

_"Oh shit." _i said to myself as the blonde gay prince was staring at me with an evil sadistic smile. I gulped and turned my direction to my boss so i could avoid him. _"You do not know this man. You do not know him. He is just another assassin from Varia. He is not from your childhood. You are not afraid of him. You are an independent woman who is the external advisor of the Varia. You do not recognize him." _because of curiosity, i turned my head a little to see if it was really him. Even though his eyes were covered with his long bangs, i could definitely feel the sting of his glare. _"oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." _i cleared my throat and faced my boss proudly. "I am ready boss." i said directly. _"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE BY THE HANDS OF A TIARA WEARING BASTARD. AND YOU SAY YOUR READY?!" _my conscience speaking otherwise.

Boss nodded and the other CEDEF went out to let us talk. He faced the Varia "You cannot kill her." he said while spreading a sarcastic evil smile. THANK GOD FOR MY BOOOOOSSSS~ I can't back out now, i can't fail the Ninth who went through so much pain from this group. I must be brave. But god damn it... I can still feel his glare from my back and its giving me chills! I could tell that he's planning something. And i only noticed know but the other varia members were also glaring at me, except for the homosexual one. His eyes were sparkling like some maniac.

"ARA~! She is so adorable!" he jumped and went to hug me tightly. I... Can't breathe! Luckily he pulled away and i received a healthy amount of air. "Finally! A woman in the group! We are going to have so much fun together i swear! I am so going to take you shopping!" i suddenly felt the flying baby staring at me with anger and hatred, then the board i was holding was turned into a wild frog. "KYAA!" i threw it hard but it went flying to the long white haired varia member. The board turned back to normal and its tip hit him right on the center of his forehead.

"VRAAAAAAAAIII! YOU BITCH!" he pointed his sword to me, and by impulse I grabbed his hand for me to dodge. Unexpectedly his hand came off.

"...K-KYAAAAAAAA!" what the fuck is wrong with these people?! I threw away the sword and shit... It went flying straight to the creepy mans mustache and it was cut unevenly.

He dropped to the floor and shook "M-My m-mustache..." i sat silently still like a stone while the man sulked. He lowered his head and was silent but no. An evil aura spread throughout his body. "You...YOU BRAT!" He shouted. He brought his hands at his back and took out a parasol that had lightning around it... Shit.

He pointed it towards me and the lightning grew. But thanks to Luss-nee, he held him back. "Levi! Its not good to hurt a comrade!" he said pouting. Its official, Luss-nee is my favorite among them.

"VRAIII! SHE IS NOT A COMRADE!" ... Ouch. Fuck you long haired gay bastard.

"Ushishi." a familiar voice went flying in the conversation. I flinched and couldn't move, "I say we kill her." he said. I know that bastard is smiling...

"Bel! Don't you dare make her your new target dummy!"...pardon? Did he just say target dummy?

"Ushishi, the prince does what he wants." in a split second, a knife head towards me. But luckily i dodged, or so i think. My face was scratched and blood dripped to the floor. blood... Blood was coming out. Okay that's it. I put out my staff and attacked him, i brought my staff to his stomach and he grunted. "ushishi. You bitch." he grinned widely As he brought out numb er of flying knives.

"VRAII! WE DON'T WANT THIS AS OUR EXTERNAL ADVISOR!"

"Muu~ i agree with captain."

Levi who was still emoting about his mustache shouted "I AGREE AS WELL!"

"Ushishi. Can i kill her now?"

"ENOUGH." Boss' voice was serious. He was just standing by the doorway. "non of the varia can lay a hand on Sayuki, and Sayuki can't lay a hand on the varia members as well. Is that clear?" i nodded and the others turned away. "If you do not follow this order you will receive great punishment and the Ninth will disband you." Everyone was shocked at they glared at me like i was an enemy.

"Don't worry! We'll take good care of her! I mean, girls look out for each other right?" Lussuria was holding my hand.

Squalo facepalmed and sighed while his eyebrows were twitching "Oy! How the fuck are we going to tell this to the boss?!"

Everyone in the room tensed including Iemitsu. "Well! Sayuki! Your bag is already in the car! Good luck!" his smile was crooked... I have a bad feeling that their boss is not that friendly...

"VRAAAAAAAAIII. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL THE DAMN BOSS?! " he screamed at him.

"ahahaha. Its. Getting late! You guys must be going now!" we were being pushed out of the office... WAIT. WHY THE HELL AM I BEING PUSHED OUT TOO?! AND WHAT DID BOSS MEAN BY MY BAG IS ALREADY IN THE CAR?!

"BOSS! I DIDN'T AGREE OR EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS!" i shouted facing my head backwards. Hell as if im going to live with these creepy sadist bastards!

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HER." he shouted back. DAMN YOU IEMITSU! I AM NEVER CALLING YOU MY BOSS EVER AGAIN! How the hell am i supposed to SURVIVE when i'm around a bunch of mindless reckless assassins?! The gigantic guards finally managed to get us out of the headquarters.

As soon as they left, every each and one of them stared at me while Lussuria was talking on the phone. Their glaring at me... What the heck should i do?! It's like their about to kill me! Wait... Iemitsu said that they can't harm me... I let out a sigh in relief. But i can't put away the fact that their looks creep me out to the Max, mostly Bel... I wonder if he remembers what happened back then _"Oh god.. Please don't let him remember. I'll do anything, just PLEASE!" _I turned my head to get a quick glance at him, and shit! He had a Cheshire grin on his face! And seriously, his smile doesn't say happy but it says MURDER.

That time where he stabbed my hand with a stupid knife, luckily i escaped from a maniac but I still heard what he said in the end while hiding in a random bush; _"Ushishi Looks like she escaped from a very gory death, I will surely kill her the next time I see her."_

I'm hyperventilating! I was panting heavily and they were staring at me weirdly "VRAII! What the fuck is wrong with her?!" Squalo asked.

"Nothing haahaaaahaa Just haaahaaaahaaa Hyperventilating haaahaaahaa." I slapped myself, and i look like some stupid girl who was just brought out of the mental hospital. I calmed myself down and stopped my hyperventilating. "Okay... I'm okay." I said to them while i smiled. Just a minute... Why the hell am i smiling. ARRGHH ASJNASDN,SDNMl,dnl STOP IT SAYUKI! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! NOTHING CAN GO WRONG! except meeting their not so friendly boss... "IEMITSUU! YOU DAMN BOSS! BRING ME BACK IN THERE!" i ran to the entrance but Lussuria suddenly grabbed my arms from behind.

"No No yuki-chan! We need... Well.. I need you! So come! Let's GO~!"

"NOOOOO!" I cried while being dragged to their car. "AND WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG!?"

"Hohohoho" He laughed. That wasn't an answer at all. and why am I driving with these people?! I couldv'e used MY car! Ugh... Just by being with them makes me stupid. Okay i have had enough of this. I am going in my sarcasm kill joy mode on these people.

"So...You guys mind telling me what your names are? I only know Luss-nee." They shot back a glare and just stayed silent.

"Oh don't mind them Yuki-chan! The man with the white LUSCIOUS hair is our strategy captain Superbi Squalo, That adorable baby is Mammon; an Arcobaleno with the indigo pacifier, the man with the funky hairstyle is Levi-" he went and whispered "He is totally obsessed with the boss, like he won't leave his side and only follows his commands." Wow. Is their boss so great? At least i know there's a positive side to their boss, i really hope i imagine him right.

"OY! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Levi snapped.

"VRAAI! DON'T CALL MY HAIR LUSCIOUS!"

"muu~ Lussuria, if you call me adorable ever again, i'll take all your savings."

"You guys are so stingy! I was just kidding. Ah! And lastly, the blonde guy is named Belphegor, Bel for short, he refers to call himself A prince." I can see that... So his name was Bel huh..

After Lussuria kept on ranting about shopping, there was awkward silence and people from the back seat kept spreading hateful aura. It seems that i am not favored by these people...

After a long hour of hateful silence, we finally arrived. I got out and... They have a big... Headquarter. And we heard a crash, it was coming up from a window... And it was raining men. two men were tossed out of the window, and man do they look like crap. "C-Captain! Boss wants all of you t-to see him in his o-office..." Did their boss just send a message to them via man? What the fuck? Am i the only one who's getting this.

Everyone grunted and sighed, guessing to their reaction, they didn't want to see their boss.. "Sooo~" I tried to lighten up the mood "Do you people have a great time here?" As soon as i ended my sentence the three men pointed their weapons to me.

"Never-Speak-of-it." They said in unison. YAY! I got them to talk to me... I wonder how long will i last here.

"Just one last question... Whats the name of your boss?" I just realized that now.

For the first time, Levi Spoke. "Xanxus." What? Kansas? The name of a city?

"Wha-" And they were already inside getting to their boss' office, i just ran and followed while i put my bag beside the door.

Since they were way ahead of me, i got lost... "Where-the-fuck-am-i?" all i see are doors and paintings on the walls. I tried to peep in every room to see if there was a person willing to help. The first room i went in was neat and clean... not until i opened the closet that was full of magazines of hot men and used underwear. I picked one up to find a name written on it "Dom xoxo Lussuria" Oh fuck. I threw it away and ran out of the room.

The next room was even worse, it was messy and smelly... I opened the closet... Shit. RUN AWAY! I ran to the next room and their was a crib... Must be Mammons room. the bookshelf was all on illusions and money and the closet was filled with creepy stuff like a shrunken head... WHAT THE FUCK?! once again i panicked and ran to the next room. And what i saw was a big picture of Bel on the wall... Stupid gay prince. I opened his closet and his closet were filled with knives, striped shirts, and tiara's... Stupid gay prince. I went out of the room and went walking towards the next room.

"Ushishi." oh no. I felt a wind current and i dodged the knife he threw. "Peasants are not allowed to wander around."

"Well you guys left me behind so it was basically your fault." And another knife was thrown on top of my head.

"Ushishi Let's get clear on this." He went closely to me and there i was pinned to the wall. "I remembered CLEARLY." He was smiling widely while bringing his shirt up. What the fuck is he doing?! "See this?" He asked me. I looked down and saw a scar on the left side of his hip. "You were the one who caused this."

"How the hell did i do that?!"

"Ushishi I was supposed to prank my brother but instead, he was the one who pranked me."

"...How the hell do you prank each other?!" Hardcore pranking level 1000.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and brought it up "Ushishi and I remembered this as well." He showed me the scar he gave me when we first met.

"Fuck you. Vai al diavolo stupido bastardo omosessuale culo indossando tiara!" I said and cursed in Italian and slapped him across the face.

"Ushishi. Such a loud mouthed peasant." He used his right arm to hold my arms while he used his left hand to point his knife to my neck. "How many times do you want to die?"

Then bel was hit with a hand which brought him down. "Hohohoho~ No touchy the new girl~!" Lussuria said sarcastically. "Come on we need to go to Boss or he'll get pissed~!" the three of us went together and we saw Levi, Mammon, and Squalo in front of their boss' door. "Come on! We need to go in!" Lussuria told them.

"THEN YOU GO FIRST YOU TRASH!" Squalo whispered loudly.

"No way!" Lussuria pouted "Your his secretary! Your supposed to go in first."

"VRAAI! YOU STUPID GAY PIECE A SHIT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SECRETARY?!"

A vibrating sound came ringing to the walls, and everyone was suddenly tense. "Muu~ Now you've done it captain."

"Yuki-chan! GET DOWN!" It felt hotter and hotter in here and i followed what Lussuria told me. Right after i docked the door exploded with a burst of orange flames. What the hell?!

After the flame stopped firing, we stood up. The door and wall now had a huge hole in it, and inside of the hole i saw a man with raven black hair and Gleaming red eyes. "VRAAAAI! WHAT THE HELL BOSS?!" That's the boss?! WHAT KIND OF BOSS ARE YOU?! He threw the wine glass he was holding to the captain and squalo started ranting while Lussuria was holding him back.

the Boss faced me and pointed his gun to me "Who is this trash?" He glared.

"Ah!" Lussuria let go of Squalo and rejoiced "This is Minato Sayuki, Yuki-chan for short! She's our new external advisor!" The man flinched and his glare was even scarier than before.

"Uhh... hi... It's nice to meet you boss Kansas." Everyone turned to look at me with a petrified expression. Was it something i said?

"Did she just say boss Kansas?" Lussuria stated. Looking at their boss he was hell angry and his eyebrow twitched.

He loaded his gun and it lit up with bright orange "You trash."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if i suck at romance tension. lol. **

**So if i made a mistake. Sorry =v=... Reviews please?**


	3. Having very nice Company

**Hey guys! How ya'll doin?! Anyways, this Chapter is random because some of them happened to me this day. Don't ask, just read. *thumbs up***

**Short Mention:**

**Thanks to LoStInIlLuSiOn and LunaLightSerenade. My Dear, i hope you enjoy this crap fic HAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if i did; i would have continued the Manga. *shot* I only own, Minato Sayuuuuukiiiiiiii~**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Having very nice Company**_

"You trash." He glared at me with cold red eyes. Even though his gun wasn't pointed to me, i know it WILL be pointed at me. What the hell did I do wrong?! Isn't his name Kansas?! PLEASE TELL ME HIS NAME IS KANSAS! If it isn't... I just failed my first impression on their boss, plus... He's going to kill me.

He pointed his gun to me making his orange flame glow brighter. "W-WAIT! I-I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU KANSAS! I MISHEARD!" He still didn't put his gun down... _"some shit life I had huh?"_

He fired and i was about to get fried until a strong arm knocked me down to the floor making my head bump. I could feel the heat of the Varia's boss as my back faced it. The bright orange light and heat was gone, standing up i see my hair was singed. JUST GREAT. I had my hair cut specifically for this "Joyful" meeting with Varia. To be honest, i thought that this was going to be a friendly meeting with Tea and shit, but nooooooo; it just had to have the decision of making me live with a bunch of sadistic maniacs and a psychopathic assassins.

I could have been burned to a crisp if it wasn't for this man; i'm sure it was Lussuria who pushed me down, he's the only one that actually cared for me here. I stood up and dust my clothes "Thanks so much L-" I regret living now... Looking at the person who was down with me; his wide Cheshire smile and his Long blonde bangs that got in the way of his eyes. _"no-fucking-way" _

"Ushishi~" He chuckled creepily. "Sorry to say this boss XANXUS." he even emphasized Xanxus just to let me get the idea. "but she's my target. If someone will kill her, it would have to be me." he said with a proud ass grin. I melted away to depression while Xanxus just turned and sassed him.

Everyone in the room was looking back and forth from me and Bel with a confused expression. "VRAII! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Ushishi~ None of your business captain sharky~" he teased.

"VOOOII! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU SPOILED BRAT FAKE PRINCE!"

"Ushishi~ The prince calls anyone has he wants."

Squalo rampaged but as always, Lussuria was the one holding him back. "VRAIII! AJDFJJLS AJHDAKDK ASHALD." I only understood his 'vraaai' and he suddenly started spurting out words we couldn't understand.

"Captain, Calm down! Your going to loose a lot of hair with all that stress!" Luss-nee pouted while combing Squalo's hair with his hand showing a palm of white hair. "See?"

Squalo facepalmed "VOII! I AM NOT STRESSED." Only noticing now but it looks like the boss is getting pissed at the loud voices in his room. He filled another glass with red wine and tossed it at the back of Squalo's head. "...VRAIIIII! ASJHDLJF LIHDLakh ikhfksh!" It looks like the captain has gone wild.

Lussuria pinched him "Captain!"

"Muu~ Boss, those glasses were expensive..." Mammon sulked.

"WHATEVER!" he turned around and started walking "I'M GOING TO BED!"

My eyes followed him "But captain, it's only 6 pm."

"VRAII! I DON'T CARE! SO SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" i jolted with his sudden outburst and he just stormed off with his feet stomping.

"My. It's time for my beauty facial!" he tapped his watch "Yuki-chan! You should join me!"

"No thank you.." I replied with a small smile. "Awwe, Join me sometime okay?" he hugged me and i nodded with a small smile. _"atleast someone here is normal enough."_ I said to myself and nodded at Lussuria while waving as he left the room.

"Muu~ I need to check the savings again." Mammon disappeared making a blur... That's...That was just creepy... I started to get goosebumps as i remembered what i saw in his room.

"Boss!" Levi Saluted. "I shall clean the bathroom just like you asked!" he was showing enthusiasm. Poor guy, being ordered around like an errand boy... And i don't really know why he was so loyal with the Boss. When i went in his room and opened his closet, i ran immediately out of his room. IF you want to know... It was filled with pictures of Xanxus and priceless items like shattered glass and ashes from (maybe) what Xanxus destroyed by his hands. I might even think Levi is gay... Whatever! I should stop thinking about trivial things.

So.. that leaves me with the boss and..."_HIM_..." I hissed. "Oy." A deep cold voice caught my attention. "If he's not going to the paperwork then you do it trash external advisor." Did he just call me trash? And.. Paperwork?

"Pardon?" I asked while making a face with slight dissapproval. He pointed to a stack of papers at the corner of his office. Are you kidding me?! Your letting others do your dirty job?! "But i'm an External Advisor... Not a... Secretary." I quoted but in exchange, i received more glares and hatred.

"Ushishi~ As an external advisor, your job is to guide us and help us in times of need for it is an External Advisors job to do so." His tone being sarcastic.

I glared at him and made lip-movement. _"Fuck you you gay prince." _I bit my lip trying to calm my anger.

"Ushishi~" Why is it that when I try to do something good in my life, i end up being a victim?! Even though i am pissed and i have the guts to curse at them, I can't help but shiver with these kinds of people! And this stupid ass of what he calls himself a 'Prince' was giving me creeps! I need to suck it up! _"Stop it yuki! Stop the freaking mixed emotions and get a grip! You are a fucking strong woman! You are going to stand up for yourself!" _I clenched my fist and turned to my boss and the gay prince, i was ready to raise my voice.

They were both glaring at me. "OKAY FINE! I'LL DO THE FUCKING PAPERWORK!" I stomped to the corner of his office and got a stalk of papers and walked out on the demons!

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU AGREE?!" _

_"I DON'T KNOW."_

_"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" _Why the fuck am I talking to myself?!

I was looking high and mighty as I walked out the office But i ended up turning my heel and walking straight back to the boss' office. "U-Ummm...Where do i stay?..." Xanxus facepalmed and turned his chair around while Bel just groaned.

Bel walked towards the door "Follow peasant." How lovely it is being called 'Peasant' in these times. I followed him and he led the way taking me to a dining hall. "Do it here. And you sleep on the couch."

"Excuse me? I am your external advisor not your freaking maid!" I marked.

His voice was echoing as he was about to leave. "Ushishi~ So what? What you earn is what you get. So get on with it. And don't forget, you owe me." Oh shit...He was right... HE saved me from the boss' wrath... Please don't tell me he will physically hurt me.. please... I want to live whole! I sulked in my mind. "You better get things right or you get punished HEAVILY. Have fun dating with papers External advisor~" he teased giving me a creepy Cheshire smile.

My pulse was rising _"Calm down Sayuki... He can't hurt you... Right?" _As soon as he left, i sat on the chair and slumped. "Its nice to have company..." I mumbled to myself reaching for the pen in my right pocket. "Time to work my ass off." I started doing the boss' paperwork's writing on my notepad useful information from letters and invitations while doing their budget. While doing the work that was supposed to be done by the Lazy ass boss, i enjoyed being alone. No one would disturb me and I had time for myself, resulting to a relaxing mood. Though it made me feel lonely _"Trust me, I don't want to be with anyone here." _I actually missed my office, Lal's spartan training, Basil's dreamy cute face, Iemitsu's emo moments about missing his wife and son, Oregano's Help with my feminine side, and practicing gun shooting with Turmeric. Homesickness as you might say it.

I ran through every paper, making sure i don't miss any vital parts. I looked to the clock that was at the near end of the hall it was already 7:30 pm. I usually ate dinner at this time and then it came to me. Did the Varia even eat dinner yet? I got up from my chair and went out of the dining hall, but a thought made me halt. What would be the possible outcome of this doing? I am rather scared at the fact that they would find it annoying, and my action would just disturb them. _"what the hell should i do?" _I looked around and thought for a safe way for me to cook without being punished. Then came my bright yet stupid idea "Luss-nee!" I ran towards his room knocking._  
_

"Just a minute~" I heard footsteps tapping louder and louder. Then came out a flamboyant man in a bathrobe and his hair was intertwined with a curler and his face filled with green cream. "AH! YUKI-CHAN!" Sparkles started popping out to surround the man. "Have you come to join me for a beauty treatment?" He cupped my hands with his "Hmm.. I wonder where to start!"

I moved back and waved my hand side to side. "I was just going to ask something."

His faced turned dark and he let out a gloomy aura "Awwe. Bummer. Anyways, what do you want to ask?" he said leaning against the wall.

"Did the Varia eat dinner?" I asked bluntly.

His gloomy aura went to sparkles again and tears started to flow from his eyes "Y-Yuki-chan..." he clenched his fists.

I tilted my head in confusion not getting the situation he was giving me. "Eh?"

"YUKI-CHAAAAN~" He jumped to hug me and and started sobbing. "You are so caring! No one gives a damn who eats dinner or who even makes food!" He sticked to my arm.

I tried shaking him off but nothing happened. "Luss-nee... please get off my arm.. Your tears are getting on my sleeves. And what do you mean by that?" i asked with curiosity.

"Well.." he wiped his snot and tears with a white napkin. "The boss never likes the steaks the lower ranking members make and just fires them, Bel only eats junkfood, And i don't see Mammon and Levi eating that much but instant noodles!" he stammered out started sobbing again.

"And how about you?"

"well, since i'm on diet, i only eat fruits and veggies which are healthy!" he exclaimed.

"But don't you guys have a chef around?"

he raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "Well... The last chef we had put food poisoning in the boss' steak... so it's a rule never to have a chef anymore..." Lussuria sighed.

I irked smiling _"that-that damn boss... not thinking of others." _I clenched my fist with annoyance.

"C-Calm down yuki-chan... Your starting to look like squalo.."

I sighed "Well... As your external advisor. It is my job to guide you to a good path." Even though i dislike people in this mansion, i needed to do my job with justice! "I'll cook." I will bear the pain and the responsibility of this fate...

It took a second to realize that Lussuria was clinging to my arm again sobbing "Yuki-chan is so caring!" he muttered rubbing his head on my arm.

"LUSS-NEE! PLEASE STOP CRYING ON MY SLEEVES!" I pleaded trying to get his face of my arm.

* * *

After hours of going through cookbooks and kitchenware in their unbelievably massive kitchen, I have regret doing this. Lussuria couldn't stop squealing in excitement and singing Japanese songs. "KISS! KISS! FALL IN LOVE!" He sputtered out the first lines of the songs while shaking his butt making my facial expression turn to disgust. "I love this song! Come on! sing with meeee!" He started dancing like a chicken who wanted to pee.

"Luss-nee, we need to hurry up." I said holding a spatula on my right hand and a frying pan with a sizzling steak on the other. "It's almost 8 pm. Can you get the tongue's?" I asked politely.

"Alrighty~." Shaking and dancing as he moved, he generously handed me the tongue's and the last dish was finished with a sprinkle of Basil, pepper, Salt and Red wine sauce mixed with butter. "Ara! The steak looks delicious! You sure know how to cook yuki chan!"

"Well.. When your going to be alone, you should at least know how to take care of yourself." It took me a notice to realize that Lussuria was staring at me with a frown looking like i needed pity. "You don't need to pity me. Even though i was alone, i was still satisfied with my life." I showed a small smile looking down on the dish i just prepared.

He was still frowning "But you weren't happy?"

"Well... No but... No one would be happy being all alone. It's a common feeling everyone has. As for me, I wasn't happy, but i was satisfied." I explained in a calm monotone voice. It wasn't only that actually, there was more that happened in my past that only I know.

He slowly turned away from the me, and started stirring the gravy. "You know Yuki-chan... You don't have to force yourself in thinking your alone."

"hmm... It's not that i'm forcing myself... No one really gets me except my comrades like Basil and the rest, I don't really care if they judge me as long as someone gets me." I set down the dish with on the tray so it could be served as we will walk out of the kitchen. "Ah. the gravy is done." He turned the stove of and put in a small white glass pot. "Looks like were done." Lussuria got silent afterwards I shared my sentence and as we were out to the dining hall. we set the plates and dishes on each chair and put the newly prepared meal at the center of the table. And before we knew it we were done! "Looks like a feast." Luckily they had enough food sources and ingredients in their pantry. _"I hope they don't kill me"  
_

"Ushishi~ What the hell are you two doing?" my face grimaced as i heard the overly annoying tone of the gay prince who was by the door of the dining hall. "Ushishi Get that disgusted look on your face and know your place LONER peasant."

_"He...HE FUCKING HEARD. THAT STUPID PRINCE EAVESDROPPED!" _

"Was it fun being alone? Or were you just trying to get sympathy?" He walked towards me with arms crossed. I clenched my fist in anger trying to fight the urge to hurt him.

"BEL!" Lussuria raised his voice at him.

"Ushishi just trying to state the obvious." he was being sarcastic. THIS BASTARD- And behind I saw the other Varia members staring at the scene. I felt my cheeks rose up as they were intensely staring at the situation.

I snapped by the stupid brat attitude he was showing, finally loosing my patience i slapped him hard on the right side of his face making his cheeks pink with a light bruise "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M IN THE SAME POSITION AS YOU STUPID PRINCE BASTARD!" I Exclaimed feeling my eyes well up with tears that were now running down my cheeks. "Don't act like you know everything you arrogant jerk." Making my voice turn ice cold as i was glaring to him. I have never been humiliated all my life, I wiped my tears and walked out on them.

As I was halfway through the door i stopped "ENJOY THE FOOD." I shouted in a cracked voice before running through the front door and finding a spot to be alone.

* * *

**-NARRATORS POV-**

"BEL!" Lussuria also slapped him with force. "HOW DARE YOU! You had no right to speak to Yuki-chan like that!" He stated making a serious face. "And to think she was finally feeling ease in here!"

The arcobaleno still facing where Sayuki just left. "Muu~ Lussuria has a point. Even though i hate her, what was that for anyways?"

Bel was rubbing the side where Lussuria and Sayuki slapped him "Ushishi I felt frustrated, so I let it out." He received a hatred aura from Lussuria. "Ushishi Whatever." he walked out of the room leaving the Varia members in awe.

"APOLOGIZE." Lussuria Shouted angrily at the man who was walking away.

_"hmph. Whatever. Peasants." _He went out and headed towards his room planning to get a nap for him to clear his mind.

* * *

**N/A: hey hey hey hey. just a little note~ I happened to see two couple's fighting in public so that's where i got it from~ lol. I just wanted to witness drama between the two. /o/**

** The song lussuria sang was the opening song for Ouran high school host club title is "sakura kiss". If your wondering what really happened in Sayuki's past and why bel acted so coldly towards her will be revealed next chapter.**

**Might be a while until i update since i have another fic going.**

**See you guys next chapter~**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~ :)**


	4. What Could be Worse?

**Hyper-chan: heeeeeey~ sup guys? I haven't updated for a while right?**

**Squalo: VRAAAAI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LAZY ASS SCUM!?**

**Hyper-chan: OOY!... STUDYING! QAQ**

**Bel: Shishi~ Peasants.**

**Yuki: look who spoke up bastardos prince.**

**Bel: shut up.**

**Squalo: VRAIII!**

**Bel: Shishi~**

**Yuki: MAY YOU PLEASE STAY SILENT?**

**Hyper-chan: CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE LET ME DO MY WORK! QAQ**

**disclaimer: i do not own KHR. I only own Minato Sayuki.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What could be worse?  
**_

_"That bastard gay prince." _I said to myself enraged. How the hell could he do that so out of the blue? I DID NOTHING to make him humiliate me like that!... Except the fact that he held a grudge on me, even so! I walked through the forest stomping my feet trying to get farther away from here. It's only been my first day as the Varia's external advisor and look where its gotten! A scum blonde douchebag getting in my face telling me that i'm trying getting sympathy from others? Screw that!

Let's get this straight; First of all, he stabs me in my arm for kindly waking up from cold harsh weather. Secondly, he humiliates me in front of my new members which happens to be full of pride? "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out making it echo through the forest trying to let my frustrations out, sadly, it only subtracted 0.99%. I kicked the tree right beside me multiple times but ended up hurting my foot "AGHHH!" I shouted but this time pain was with me.

"Ushishi~" oh hell no. That voice is really the last thing i would want to hear right now. I turned my head and look who it was, the person who calls himself ROYALTY. And he was SMILING?! YES, thats right dear readers, SMILING. He was smiling so wide that I could just rip his balls out!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! How? I repeat, HOW IN HEVEANS NAME COULD YOU SMILE LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME?!" I shot a fired angered look.

"Ushishi~ because your anger and frustration amuses me."

I snapped even more. My feet walked with haste moving towards him. I clenched my fist and pulled it back and swung it hard making it land on the right side of his face. "Really now?! Well then, I am VERY GLAD you are amused! THANK YOU for making MY rage and anger your "AMUSING" entertainment! But, before i do anything else, let me say a message to my dear gay prince viewer!" His face was no longer in a big grin but a long thin line of unhappiness. "Oh dear viewer, it was very kind of you to stab me on my arm when i was still six, SIX years old! Your ass would have been ice cubes by now if I didn't wake you up! And you blame ME for your evil brother stabbing you?! You call yourself a prince but your just an half assed-bastard who enjoys the thrill of stabbing people!" woah... I said it... I am so fired... Not to mention that he might kill me on the spot..

My raging scarlet eyes stared angrily at him but I flinched due to the sudden rustles of leaves. I turned my head slowly praying and hoping that its not a wild bear... But my eyes saw the whole varia behind a tree who looked like they were trying to hide but surely failing.

*awkward silence...*

Bel started to walk towards me, I alarmed myself and stepped backwards to avoid an out coming attack but... He didn't... He tapped my shoulder and his lips went near my ear. "Shishi are you happy now peasant? You have just humiliated the great prince. The scores even." I felt his hot breathe on my neck sending chills down my spine

MY MIND IS FULL OF FUCK RIGHT NOW!_ "AHSHDHDJSJSJSJSJSJSJDJDBSHSH SBDJDJDJEJ !" _I felt heat rush up to my cheeks and pushed him away sending a glare but he just smiled widely again and walked away. If there's one thing I hate, it's men who gets close to me and suddenly invading my personal space. Wait a minute... What did he mean by the scores even?

My eyes followed his form as he walked away but Luss-nee's voice broke the totally forgotten awkward silence "Wow yuki-chan.. I have never seen anyone humiliate Bel like that while raising their voice."

My face went into gloom and depression when I turned to them and they seemed shock.. Except Xanxus.."How long were you guys watching?" i asked as my body shook in gloom.

Lussuria started playing with his fingers and he pouted while looking down "erm... Since Bel entered?" Sweatdrops were now showing on his face.

I sighed "And may I ask why all of you are here in the woods?"

Luss-nee sweatdropped even more "Bel told us to follow him..."

What? What's interesting? I looked confused "Why?"

"I don't know but he just insisted.." Luss-nee shrugged I put my palm on my forehead and wondered why, "Ah.. Yuki-chan.. I have a hypothesis on why." My face rised and I awaited for Lussuria's answer. "I think he purposely made you humiliate him so you two are even."

... Eh?... "I'm sorry but I don't see any sense in that.."

"Muu~ It's only a hypothesis. There could be more reasons you know. This is Bel were talking about." Mammon flew forward.

"I-I see.." Hypothesis huh... This is what's unfair with the world... Too much questions and less answers leaving you confused.

"Trash." Oh, I only noticed now but my boss was here as well... Shit.

"Y-Yes boss?" the nervousness was clear in my voice.

Lussuria jumped and looked at Xanxus . "Ara! I only noticed now but... Boss... You actually came..." Everyone with me went into awe thinking that their Boss finally tagged along "Bossu... Did something happen? Are you not feeling well?!" Lussuria's face became horrified.

Boss' eyebrow twitched but his face remained straight... No... It looked like he wanted something. "..." he slowly raises his hand and in that grip was a.. Oh my heavens... A fork? "GIVE ME MORE STEAK YOU TRASH!" The fork he held was thrown to me at full speed.

"K-KYA!" I evaded and the poor tree behind me was the substitut_e. _

"B-Boss!" everyone sweatdropped while i was panting ever so heavily.

_"You bastard of a boss." _I clenched my fist while my hatred aura grew. The other Varia members were trying to calm their boss while i was hiding behind a tree emoting_ "Please God... LET ME BE IN PEEEAAACEEE!"_

* * *

One week has passed since I started as the Varia's external advisor. There were nothing but chores and paper work for me in this hell hole. Every night i hear "VOI", "TRASH", "SCUM", "ushishi" and many more. I only get 4 hours of sleep and my fatigue is building .. And i'm getting gloomier by the minute i spend time with these people... Not to mention that the gay prince only gives me dead air when we pass by and doesn't even look or say "good morning peasant". Lussuria keeps on insisting for spa treatment but I persuaded him not to since that would cause more money and Mammon's anger. So to sum it all up, nothing has made this week any good for me. I tried to do the paper works as fasr as i can but still resulted to only 4 hours of sleep.

"Oy. Sayuki."

Maybe I should ask for a day off.. No... That would be to selfish off me considering it's only my 1st week here... Even so.. I really need some rest. I would love to ask for a short nap but I refuse to let my weak side be seen.

"Yuki-chan?"

I let out a deep sigh, what am I going to do now? I still need to do paper works from CEDEF which is already due tomorrow evening. as well as do the chore's in this house... And I'm preparing for an upcoming entrance exam for a good high school here... I need to prioritize and-

"VRAAAAAIII!" My ear drums burst from the sudden surprise attack.

"M-my ears hurt..." I mumbled.

"GOOD! STOP SPACING OUT YOU TRASH!" huh? When did I space out?

I tilted my head tiredly "pardon?"

"Yuki-chan... Are you okay? You know your eyebags are reallly getting darker.. Maybe you should rest."

Rest... What a beautiful word to hear... And feel. "No.. I'm fine, don't worry about it. And besides, i have a lot of paper work to do." I put on a brave small smile to hide my tiredness.

Bel as usual was on the couch ignoring my presence and Boss was sleeping on his king chair. Lussuria, Squalo, Levi and Mammon were just staring at me.. Awwee.. Could they be worried? I am touched.

"Muu~ You better not get sick. Medicine is expensive now a days you know."

"Oy brat! Don't give the boss your germs or your fried meat!"

"VOII! If your sick then i'm gonna do the paper work agqin so don't screw yourself or I will!"

I stand corrected... So tonight, I am having a date with my closest friends... Papers and pen... "This is going to break me..." I mumbled giving of gloomy aura.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan! Luss-nee shall help you for tonight!" he punched the air with a positive smile.

"Really?!" He nodded in response. "Thank you Luss-nee!"

***7:30 pm***

So here I find Lussuria sleeping on his red sheet-ed bed with his night clothes on. _"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME!?" _I seriously wanted to punch this person but I can't since I don't know how... And he's the only person here who has been kind to me. So I walked out of his slumber and headed for the dining room once again. Sitting on top of the large rectangle table was my bright future... Or just hell. I sat down and started writing and organize the paperwork. It was still 8 but I feel like it's already 1 in the morning. My head hurt like hell and my body was starting to shake. "This is the consequence of being saved by someone and owing a debt of your life..."

Truth is, the Ninth saved me from that incident... So i was indebted to him. He asked if I could be the Varia's External Advisor and I chose to accept, but look where my weakness got me. I can't even back out of this job because I would be to selfish, it seemed that I made the biggest mistake of my life. _ARGH! COME ON YUKI! POSITIVE SIDES!" _I put my mind at ease and though of the slightest things that can turn this situation around.

_"... The Ninth would be happy and praise me... If i get hurt then my salary will increase... Promotions are in my path..." _Ah yes.. Developments in life can easily get rid of your wariness in life... Or so I thought _"Dangerous Missions will lead to Injuries and damage and will lead to more hospital and property damaged fee's and will lead to Mammon's wrath which will lead me to MORE PAPER WORKS AND BILLS!" _My sixteen year old body will soon break.

All I can think of now are my self-complaints, pain, stress, and paper works My mind is practically full of fuck right now. Imagine Iemitsu dancing of to a Justin Beiber song, now that my friend is so wrong in so many ways. Getting back to the point, "Work", Yes i have a specialty for it but I have my limits. Did you know Xanxus Piled all the paper works up?! Poor Squalo... I know how he feels in a way.

Staring mindlessly at the clock just above the dining rooms entrance, it pointed to 12:30 pm.. I sighed, I am exhausted but since there were only a few paper works left for the day, i decided to take responsibility and finish them. My hand was numb as it scribbled down its way with it's red ink, and my feet were already asleep since 2 hours ago, my hair was like a shebeast in rage mode and my face was like garbage spilled everywhere.

My mind was tempted to wander off into slumber but I opted not to since my boss will kill me for that, my eyes lids were weighing down like a steel bar and they were soon half closed until I heard the entrance of the dining hall click. I turned my head towards the door and spotted a wandering blonde man... "Bel?"

***SILENCE***

he walks past by me and sits beside me silently without a word, that was just harsh. "Hey.. Bastard Prince." So this time he turns to me annoyed. "What the hell are you doing up so late?" I asked in a whisper, but again, he ignores me. I poked his right arm and spoke "Oy.. Gaay Prince~" I just teased. His head moved and I backed away alarmed. _"Is he sleepwalking?!" _I moved and looked closer, and my guess was correct. Bel the Prince is sleepwalking! This is rich! I brought out my digi cam from my bag and took a picture of him.

"Sh-Shishi~" HE SPOKE! Was he awake?! ***SNORES***... HE CLEARLY IS NOT!

"Hey Bel.. Your sleep walking.." I whispered poking his right arm again.

He started to mumble to himself and I leaned in to hear better... "Shishi~ Yuki... your a... bitch..."

"..." I felt a vein pop.

"i'm sorry you peasant so... shut the hell up." that, I heard very clearly.

Did he just say sorry to ME unconsciously?! How is that even possible?! BEL WAKE THE FUCK UP CAUSE YOUR CREEPING ME OUT! I told myself to calm down and laid my back on the chair again. _"Calm down Sayuki..." _His snore was awfully getting louder and I was starting to fall asleep myself before I suddenly felt weight on my shoulder. I looked at my side _"No-fucking-way." _Bel's head was resting on my shoulder! What the hell do I do?! My face heat up and got a little red. _"This Bastard..." _I clenched my fists holding out my anger. _"Relax.. If you threaten him or even wake him up... He will stab you..."_ My conscience spoke to me.. I sighed, "BEL!" I whispered in a soft voice. "Wake up!" He didn't even budge. I had no choice but to carry him to his room...

_"HEAVY!" _I thought to myself trying to make an effort not to wake Bel up. It took me about 36 minutes to bring him back to his room! That guys has serious sleeping problems...

My mind went into recall: _"I'm sorry you peasant..." _and remembered his head on my shoulders. My face heated up again. _"ASLDKSKDNSKFK you...you... YOU BASTARD OF A PRINCE!" _I wanted to throw a tantrum but it would be wise not to since the assassins in the house will clearly tear me apart and burn my corpse. _"Calm... Calm..." _

* * *

The next morning, the Varia were eating breakfast. As usual, I was the one cooking and they were eating. Since I started working here, i didn't eat much, I would just eat the leftovers of the meal I made for them. My mind was still aching and I wasn't feeling any better especially what happened last night. Bel actually apologized (unconsciously though)... _"There's no way he could. Him apologize?" _The world will crumble if that happens.

I snatched a quick glance to him and he was just eating the pancakes that i made, It looks like he didn't remember what absurdness he did last night. But it was Lussuria who caught my attention yet again "You know we should thank yuki-chan!" Everyone took a halt and stared at Lussuria. "It's been a while since someone personally cooked for us and it's REALLY BEEN A WHILE since we ate together! Not mention that she cooks great!" I blushed to the compliment that was said. But sadly, everyone turned to me with their awkward stares.

"muu~ I'll subtract the breakfasts ingredients as a thank you." Mammon took a bite out of the bacon.

"VOI! I don't say thank you!" Lussuria's hatred aura came and Squalo faced me again "WHATEVER! I'll do the paperwork next time!" he turned away and started munching again.

Levi was silent and just looked to Boss waiting for approval. "Trash." Xanxus commented as usual taking a huige bite out of the rib steak i just made. I have to watch on their diet.. Xanxus eats too much meat than anything else on the menu...

"If the boss likes it so do I." That wasn't really a thank you but... I guess it could do.

Then all eyes came to Bel. "Shishi~ You expect a Prince to say thank you to a Peasant? I don't think so."

My day was about to be close to good but HE, HE! Just ended up getting me back to hell day. My smile turned to a deadly straight line. Then it hit me... Pain went through my whole body and my mind just went blank, vision fading. I feel to the floor and embraced its coldness and hardness. "Yuki-chan?!" I heard Luss-nee call out. "oy!" Then I heard his voice. My mind shut down and i couldn't hear or see anything but darkness.

* * *

**Eyeyeyeyey~ So sorry this chapter was a little long... and boring. TvT.**

**If you have anything to say or let out, please review :)**

**See you guys~ :]**


	5. Chicken Soup

**Hyper-chan: Okay... I am a real ass for not updating my fanfics for so long. So i will just go and *goes to a cliff and prepares to jump***

**Yuki: Oy. *pulls her by the collar* where do you think your going?**

**Hyper-chan: Suicide?.. eheh *sweatdrops***

**Yuki: ... You think you can get away without updating you bitch?! I DO NOT WANT TO END UP WITH THOSE SADISTIC BASTARDS WITH NO ENDING!**

**Hyper-chan: HIEEEEE! SPARE MEEE!**

**Yuki: DIVINE PUNISHMENT! *weapon out***

**Hyper-chan: /&$*^%#^! **

**-please standby-**

* * *

**_Chatper 5_**

**_Chicken Soup_**

A faint sound was ringing in my ears, at first I thought it was a countdown of me crossing to the other side... Then I realize I was over reacting and it was just the beeping of Levi playing a video game beside my bed. "..."

"AGH! DAMN IT! I will defeat you you mustached red hatted italian brat! And also your hulk gay brother!" Wow... I didn't know Levi could be such a geek... Him being a loser with the chores is another thing but this was way too funny not to watch, I mean he was calling Mario and Luigi really idiotic names. And I have been watching him for over 30 minutes now and he hasn't even noticed I woke up.

"You know you and Mario are kinda like since you two have mustaches..." He jumps facing my direction and gave a soured look. "But yours is way tackier. Who knew you could be a mario kart maniac." I chuckled under my breath.

"YOUR AWAKE?! And... HOW LONG WERE YOU JUST LYING THERE WATCHING ME RANT YOU DAMN BRAT?!" Looking at the surrounding. I was in the Varia's infirmary... To be frank, I don't even remember what happened to me but I just heard Bel's voice before shutting my eyes the last time... And it was really creepy. "ANSWER ME BRAT!"

I held three fingers up on my left hand while making an 'o' shape with my right. "30 minutes to be exact."

His face went even darker "You will NOT tell anyone about this!"

"I WILL tell everybody about this."

"..." His mouth irks and his eyebrows twitched "You really are asking for a Death Sentence huh.. WELL THEN." Then suddenly, he pulls out the parasol from his back "DIE."

"W-WAIT! I'm just joking!" Thankfully, he puts back his lightning parasol and spared me. I let out a heavy sigh "How long was I out anyway.. More importantly, what happened to me?"

"Tsk. You passed out because you built too much fatigue and stress." He said while looking away.

"I did?!"

"You were out for one and a half days." Oh snap. MY DUTIES... Iemitsu's going to kill me...

Lussuria's peppy voice waltz in the room and he was singing halfway at that. "Levi-chan~! Let's make sup-" she stops just between the infirmary's door staring with a jaw drop to me.

"Hello." I waved a hand.

In just a quick second, Lussuria picked Levi up by the collar with a dark aura "When-was-she-awake?"

Levi's face showed fear of the mama bear "Etto... Thirty minutes ago?..."

***POW***

A huge bump was now on Levi's head, poor guy... But yay Luss-nee! "You poor thing!" She glomps me by surprise and gibes me a bear hug. "Why didn't you say you were feeling unwell? You had us worried sick Yuki-chan!"

"I was so caught up with work I myself didn't even notice... I'm really you-" wait a minute... Did he just say "us"? Was it just me or... "WAIT WAIT! what do you mean by "you had US worried"?"

"Well.. Even Squalo was worried dear! As well as Bel." I slapped myself "Y-Yuki-chan!"

"I'm already dead aren't I? Or is this just a dream.. Maybe I'm in a coma or something... But if I was that slap wasn't supposed to hurt.."

"Yuki-chan... You really need to fix that habit of talking to yourself.." He does a facepalm. "Back on the topic now! Everyone was worried! Mammon even spent for medicine for you." I gulped. That baby doesn't do any kindness without a price... Mammon must have something up his sleeve or something.. "Squalo did all your paperwork including the ones sent from CEDEF." Oh no... why am I imagining ripped shreds of paper on the table... "Levi guarded you." Because he wants a place for him to play video games without anyone watching. "I even saw boss trying to cook but failed." Isn't that just being hungry and looking for food? "And Bel looked for the things that were needed for you and was the one who caught you when you fainted and carried you to the infirmary running." Now that... I cannot think of an explanation... There has to be some sort of superstition... Come on yuki! Think!

"Why?" I just asked instead.

"Why?... Well... Why?..." I sighed. These people have done nothing but torture me, now they start caring for me? Pfft. "I guess we are just drawn to you in a way."

"P-Pardon?" Drawn to ME? Then why were your subordinates trying to kill me the past few days?

"Even though your just new, it's like you've been with us for a long time. Another thing was that The team was really pissed and depressed because of the ring conflict... But it went all by when you came."

I realized, the ring conflict! The Young Vongola won and the Varia lost.. "Huh... Never realized that they could show emotional pain.."

"Everyone does sweety." He stands up from the bed and points to my forehead "Now! Get some sleep!"

"Eh?! No way! I've been sleeping for one and a half days! I wanna work!" What he said actually motivated me... But I still find it weird.. He grabbed a funny looking gun in a flash and pointed it to my forehead "L-Luss-nee?!" He pulls the trigger..

***BEEP***

"It says in this electronic thermometer that you still have slight fever. So REST!"

"THAT SCARED THE CRAP OUT'A ME LUSS-NEE!" I panted. How stupid of me to think that a freaking thermometer was a gun! It is shaped more like a taser though...

He tilts his head in confusion "Eh? Why?"

"N-Nevermind..." I gulped my chills down. "Okay, okay fine. I'll rest... But please tell everyone to worry and do anything for me..." I don't really want to feel indebted to these people.

"That's not your choice to make!" he used a teasingly annoying tone and pranced away with an unconscious Levi... Great.. I will really be indebted to these people..

**-4 hours later-**

I was awoken with the scent of an aroma. I heard my stomach grumble in my head and my mouth watered for the rosemary scent going through my nose. As I opened my eyes, I saw a tray on the table right beside the bed. It had a bowl of soup, and a glass of what looks like apple juice. I looked around the room for any signs of disturbance and saw none, I grabbed the tray without hesitation and started to drink the soup, it also had bits of sliced roasted chicken. "Chicken Soup.. not bad." My stomach was responding very well, and it was filling it well enough. I drank the last remains of the soup and began chugging down the orange juice.

I stood up and stretched to the ceiling, my body still felt stiff from staying in bed 2 days to be exact. I looked around the room and saw a small key on my bed that was chained, the chains of the key had a small note attached to it saying;

_"Yuki-chaaan~!_,

_If your awake then Good almost evening! Btw, We decided to finally give you your very own room! Isn't that great? Well... the bad news is... It's between Levi's room and Bel's room... and in front of Xanxus' room at that... But it was the only not destroyed and vacant room we had... Atleast it's better than on the couch right? well, Have a look and see what you think about it~__  
_

_ XoXo,_

_ Luss-nee~ 3 chuu~ O3O)"_

Are-you-fuckin-kidding-me. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT TO WHO MY NEIGHBOR IS! I HAVE MY OWN ROOM BITCHES! HA HA HA~ I've never had a room to myself in anyway! My parents always made me share a room with a cousin or sibling and it annoyed me to the bone that I had no privacy or any time to myself! I really need to thank them later on. So far, what I'm thinking is that me getting sick made them more gentle towards me... I hope... That's my inference, I don't know what you people are thinking.. but seriously! I HAVE MAH OWN ROOOM. My face lit up with so much sparkles, even looking at the mirror seemed awful. (My face is not pretty, and I make really weird faces, i do not know why..)

Leaving the room with a full stomach made me feel so refreshed, it's like I hadn't eaten for days! I was on my way to my new room (since I felt not sick already) holding the key with a bright face, ready to get fresh clothes cause obviously, I was still in this medical robe with just boxers and a plain white tank top, it also looked like i haven't bathed in days... That made me feel so disgusted with myself... I was marching like some annoying and idiotic brat who have just gotten his very first kiddie meal, but I made myself cautious for not to let my stupid act be seen by anybody in the household or else that would have been really embarrassing.

After many, many, many turns to the dorm, I finally took one last left turn and viola! The glorious hallways where the rooms were! I ran excitedly in front of my new room, and saw my luggage beside the door, I put in the key and twisted it (okay... I was squealing quietly while doing that..) opened the door and stepped in with my luggage, It smelled like fresh cabin wood, the walls were maroon and the bed looked like it was supposed to be for two people, beside the bed was a small table drawer with a lamp resting on top of it, On the corner were a small coffee table and chair made with weaved small branches of wood and an empty vase on the table. The bathroom was across the corner, and the closet was just beside the door. To sum it all up, it looked fabulous! It's like living in a hotel or something!

I literally pranced like a bastard to the bathroom looking like a little girl thinking about unicorns, To be honest, I felt like an idiot being so ignorant on having your own room but... I just didn't care! Joy overwhelmed my shame somehow. Anyways the bathroom consists of a shower and all the bathroom stuff. I took a shower and washed my body scrubbing out the unhygienic number of hours I didn't get to bathe. I put on a blue towel reaching up just midway to my thighs... they should have longer towels... I went out feeling new and clean. I move towards my luggage which was beside the bed, I unzipped it and grabbed my underwear. I never really understood why a lot of women were strict with matching underwear but it didn't really seem to bother me. My bra was blue while my bottom was light pink... meh. it just took me seconds to put them on and I just put my towel on the bed.

This day could not have been better! Then suddenly, my ears heard a sound of a click; _"oh crab fuck! I didn't lock the door!"_

"Oy! Levi! where did you place my mag-" Bel was standing in through my doorway and he was staring at me... just staring. I stood frozen for a minute not knowing what the hell I should do... And then I immediately grabbed the vase from the coffee table and I freaking put all my force to let him have a chance of having a coma. "WHAT THE FUCK BEL! GET THE CRAP OUT OF HERE!" I shouted furiously trying to reach for my towel while covering myself with just my bare hands.

but then another voice was heard, fast steps were approaching the room. "BEL! what the heck was that sound?! The boss is sleeping you-" Bel poked Levi in the eyes using his fingers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT!?"

"Ushishi~ Preventing you from seeing my secret." WHAT?! Actually now was my chance! I got to grab my towel covering my body and I ran to the door with speed closing it with a bang and locking it before the two could look back to my door.

"... ADFGSKSHKDKSDSKHK AKDHKSDHSKHKSFH! WHY... WHY... WHY... FML!" Of all the things that would happen to me... I started to sob, why thaaat?! My day was going so well... but THAT just had to happen! I feel like the biggest loser in this world... The person I dislike the most saw me in JUST my underwear... again, WHYY. I changed immediately to my work clothes and sat on the floor resting my back on the wall.

I wondered if Bel would consider to forget about that memory... Or I could force him out of it but I would just end up as a skewered kebab... I should talk to him... But I feel to ashamed to even go out.. I needed to THINK, THINK damn it! I wasn't going to let this interfere with my work and duties! I am Varia's external advisor damn it! I won't stand for any of this!

I went out of the room with my face held high and marched towards the gay prince's room and knocked. He opens the door and looked at me awkwardly and then he puts up a grin. My eyebrows twitched "I request of you to forget what happened a while ago."

"No."

"No?"

"No." He answered.

"Forget about it or you die."

"Ushishishi~ If you can peasant."

"Damn you, go die and fall in a well and rot."

"Cursing me won't do either peasant Ushishishi~"

"I'll give you as much money as you want."

"I'm not mammon."

"..."

"No is a no peasant~"

I needed to think of something before i break down... I will not beg. Then it came to my mind the questions, "Why?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Why." I exclaimed.

"Because, I think girls who wear mismatched underwear look like clowns going nude."

"..." ***SLAP***

"Ushishi~ Still a No peasant."

... I turned my heel and started to walk away slowly but still holding my head high. I will callback for now... I shall think of an idea for this problem... Just you wait fake bastard prince.. I was about to walk fast until he shouted. "OY! By the way! Did you enjoy my chicken soup stupid peasant?!" He called out.

... "YOU made that?!" Oh god... I think i'm starting to feel nauseous... To think i enjoyed that meal! WHY?! "Y-YOU?! DON'T TELL ME YOU PUT SOME WEIRD CHEMICAL IN IT?!"

He just shrugs "Ushishi~ Who knows." He goes back and closes the door using his feet.

"... FUCK YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I ran to the infirmary to go check.

* * *

**A/N: okay... I did not do well in this chapter akdksadkdkh writing 1:56 am in the morning is not a really good idea but it was the only choice i had. ugh. Sorry but this is as far as this chapter can go. i'll try to update as soon as possible. I never get to use the laptop anymore and this chapter was just made tonight... my life is like freaking busy even if it is summer asldfhkshf. Hope you guys can understand.**

**Leave your reviews kay? Reviews motivate me to update, swear by the name of the holy chicken soup~**

**Night/morning guys~**


	6. Loud Mouthed Varia

**Hyper-chan: HEY'AAAAALLL!**

**Bel: Ushishi~ Peasant, what took you so long?**

**Hyper-chan: I have a busy summer *sobs***

**Yuki: Ain't our problem.**

**Hyper-chan: COLD BITCH.**

**Xanxus: SCUMS, WHERE IS MY STEAK?!**

**Hyper-chan: KAMIFUFU YOUR ASS. /killed**

**Lussuria: Since Hyper-chan is dead, then i'll do the disclaimers then~ HYPER-CHAN DOES NOT OWN KHR, BUT SHE WONS MINATO SAYUKI~**

**Special Mentions:**

**69AnimeFreak69: Unfortunately, Yes. Bel knows how to make chicken soup. /stabbed**

**ChronicleMist30: You can't hate me cause iz my fic! /killed again**

**Ciry: Atleast he cooked for her. lololol**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Loud mouthed Varia_**

For the past three days, I had paranoia of having food poisoning. I mean, who the hell would know that Bel could make chicken soup?! CHICKEN SOUP people, Fucking dead roasted C-H-I-C-K-E-N in soup!

Not only that but I've been thinking of WHY he did make me chicken soup!... And then I finally realized... I FELL INTO HIS TRAP. His plan was to literally make me a paranoid bitch! That Bastard... If I had the power to stab him, I would. But we are talking about BEL here. The sadistic bastard gay prince who stabbed me in the arm from saving his freezing his ass off. If I had the physical strength to go up against Bel (which I don't), It would be too surreal. I can only go as far as cussing at his face, which leads me to being almost a human dart board... What more if I challenge him to a fight? My inference would be that i'd turn to a human kebab.

Sure I had fighting skills, but I rarely use them. I don't even know how to use a gun. Lame right? An external advisor that doesn't know how to use a gun. I am one of those people who prefers not to fight or getting my hands dirty. But getting back to the point, I had a small amount of fighting skill, but it was clear that the strength of just one Varia Member was far greater than mine. (No shit sherlock, They aren't called the no. 1 assassination squad for nothing.)

I Felt the need to throw myself out the balcony, but thought myself not to since I didn't want to die in a house full of assassins cause they would either ignore my limping body or just make me a dead practice dummy. I sighed feeling the heavy weight in my chest get heavier as I think of more after effects of me staying here. My work wasn't even done, I slapped my hands over my cheeks and huffed. "Come on Yuki, Get a hold of yourself." I mumbled to myself as I calmly grabbed the pen. I feared that I would have a ton of Paperwork's to do since I was out for about two days but Squalo managed to do it while I was gone... Well, He was actually forced to since Xanxus didn't want to see stacks of papers in his office.

"TRASH!" A loud crash was heard from the floor above me and I could hear loud tapping of footsteps. "GIVE ME BACK MY ALCOHOL!"

"VRAII! WE HAVE A MISSION TOMORROW YOU DAMN BOSS!"

"WHO THE HELL GIVES A SHIT?! TELL THAT MUSTACHED SCUM TO DO IT!" I could easily tell that he was drunk.

"WE ALL NEED TO GO DIPSHIT!" Squalo snapped back.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCK! GIVE ME MY ALCOHOL BACK!" Was this ever going to end?

"VOOOOII!"

I couldn't concentrate, so I went up the stairs with my pen still in hand, I burst through the doors of my boss "SOMEONE WITH DECENCY SHOULD KNOW NOT TO SHOUT WHEN SOMEONE IS WORKING!"

They turned their heads in an abrupt manner "AH?!" They both said in unison.

Then suddenly comes Levi running through Xanxus' Quarters in a worried yet moronic expression. "BOSS! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!" Great another loud mouthed one.

"SHUT UP." We all said together. Poor Levi went to the corner and sulked making it clear that he was affected by what Xanxus said.

"VOII! JUST GO TO SLEEP YOU DRUNK ASS!" Squalo continued on trying to get boss to stop drinking and sleep.

"DAFUQ YOU TALKING ABOUT SCUM? ALCOHOL LOVES ME AND TOLD ME THAT WE'LL GET MARRIED, SO GET AWAY PUSSY SECRETARY. AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY OTHER WIFE?!" He blurted out. By Second wife he means meat. To boss, The world was nothing without alcohol and meat. I scoffed looking at squalo.

"VOIII! DON'T LAUGH YOU BITCH!" He shot at me pointing his sword to my face.

"But boss called you a pu-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE CALLED ME DAMN IT! SHOULDN'T YOU BE DOING PAPERWORK?!"

"Well, uh... Let's see, How-the-shiznits-can-I-work?! I can't concentrate with you shitheads shouting!"

"VOI!"

"Is that the only thing you can think of saying?! "VOI"?! "VOI! LOOK! I'M SQUALO!", "VOI! I LOVE SAYING VOII! BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SOUND ITALIAN! VOOOOOIIII!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?!"

Oops... I blurted that out without knowing. Shit. "I said you are a wonderful being in this world and your "voii"-ing is like music to my ears."

"VOOOOOII!" Then Xanxus threw a glass between me and squalo wich crashed on the wall. "VOII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"YOU SCUMS ARE DISTURBING MY SEX TIME WITH MY WIFE!" He said raising a bottle of vodka and shaking it in a fast manner.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU BOSS!" Levi Appeared standing in front of Xanxus facing us while extending his arms to his sides. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS." but sad to say that Xanxusa kicked him in the balls and kicked him out of the way. Levi groaned in pain and sobbed quietly on the floor.

A drunk Xanxus is a funny Xanxus. But warning, do not disturb Boss' sex time with his wife (alcohol) or he'll beat the shit out of you.

"Ushishi~ You peasants are noisy and you are disturbing the prince's beauty sleep." Bel arrived giving everyone a moody look.

"The beauty sleep is not working on you idjit." I spat at him sticking my tongue out feeling like a brat.

He brought out his knives. "Shishishi~ You want to go, Nude clown bitch?"

"I'd rather not gay wearing tiara."

"Sissy."

"Fake."

"Weak peasant."

"Bastard."

"Dumb Shit."

"VOIII! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Squalo demanded. Facing Bel was quite awkward for me. Whenever I recall that shitty memory, I act oddly trying to avoid his face or gaze.

"FUCK YOU ALL." I stormed out of the room. Just then I heard tantrums of Xanxus saying that he had a fetish for lemon based tequila's, and another crash on the wall. Seeing Xanxus drunk was a real joy but it's tiring cause he had the tendency to throw things to people.

I headed back down the dining area to continue my work while getting my ipod nano from my side pocket of my skirt. I sat down and plugged the earphones to my ear and put it to a low volume while playing Kinjito by UVERworld. It was 9:30 pm, I still had paper work to do, but i kept recalling that incident.

Now that I think about it, Levi almost saw me in my shame but thanks to Bel, he didn't;

-**FLASHBACK-**

_but then another voice was heard, fast steps were approaching the room. "BEL! what the heck was that sound?! The boss is sleeping you-" Bel poked Levi in the eyes using his fingers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BRAT!?"_

_"Ushishi~ Preventing you from seeing my secret." WHAT?! Actually now was my chance! I got to grab my towel covering my body and I ran to the door with speed closing it with a bang and locking it before the two could look back to my door._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Secret? What the heck did that mean?!" I mumbled frustrated. Just when I was going to try to concentrate, I felt a hot breath breathe down my neck.

"Ushishi~ It means I don't want anyone seeing you nude."

I jumped out of my seat falling on my butt and holding the back of my neck. "W-WHAT THE FUCK YOU SADISTIC PERVERT?!" I feel nauseous.

"Oya. Don't get me wrong nude clown peasant, you entirely have no sex appeal. You even look like a chimpanzee." He showed a wide grin.

"Gee! Thanks for that backhanded compliment you bastard!" I glared.

"Your welcome peasant." After he finished his sentence, the air became awkward.

"..." Now that you think about it, Bel and I bicker a lot more than before. We would literally step on each other's throat while he chased me with flying knives along the way, luckily, Lussuria would come rescue me.

"Oy, Peasant." Bel broke my chain of thought's.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows and he pointed slowly to my head. "What about my he-" I touched the top of my head and felt a hairy and disgusting figure on my head. "It's a spider isn't it?"

He grinned in delight "Ushishi~"

I sighed and slowly stood up calmly as I can "... GET THIS LITTLE FUCK OFF ME." I shrieked.

"Gladly." He raised his hand and slapped my face making the spider fall off. But now my face stinged like fried bacon.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD?!"

"Ushishi~ You asked me to get it off you so I did."

I stood silently with clear anger on my face. How much I woukd pay for this bastard out of my sight. But I told myself to calm down and to have patience. I decided to be the mature one and said "Thank you."

His grin went to a straight Line "..." Then he just stared at me, finally he turned his heels and walks away saying "Weirdo."

"...wut." Dafuq was that? And you say i'm the weird one. I blame the spider.

"SCUUUUUM!" Xanxus' shout were echoing through the whole mansion. "LADY GAGA IS A FUCKING MAN YOU DUMB ASS REPORTER! LOOK UNDER HER FUCKING SKIRT! YOU'LL SEE A COCK! DO IT NOW OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

"VOII! STOP WATCHING THE E! NEWS DAMN IT!"

"BOSS HOW DARE YOU INSULT ONE OF MY IDOLS!" Lussuria's voice jumped in the convo.

In my head was an imaginary diary...

_"Dear Imaginary Diary,_

_ Today I saw my boss drunk, and he said Lady Gaga was a man, Plus, my hatred for the prince grew by a mile._

_P.s, Spiders will always be evil._

_ Love,_

_ My Fucking Self"_

And so the night of the loud mouthed assassins continued.

* * *

**so a few reminders, I might be making a Soul Eater fanfic but i'm going to work on my first two stories first. And i'm going to update my other story later if I can get a Laptop. lololol HAVE A GOOD DAY NERDS. /killed**

**REVIEW OR I WILL CRY D':**

**Bel: *scoffs* Who would care about that?**

**Hyper-Chan: MAMA LUSS! QAQ BEL IS BULLYING ME AGAIN! QAQ)**

**Lussuria: BEL! DON'T YOU DARE BULLY OUR DUAGHTER! **

**Bel: What do you mean by our?**

**Lussuria: REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED~ WE'LL ALSO GIVE YOU A SHIRTLESS SQUALO NEXT CHAPPY IF YOU REVIEW~**

**Squalo: VOOI! NO I WON'T!**


End file.
